


Am I Pretty?

by laffytaffylafayette



Series: American Candy (The Maine - Hetalia) [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based off of a song (kinda), M/M, songfic????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laffytaffylafayette/pseuds/laffytaffylafayette
Summary: After years of war and fighting, the nations get tired of it, and don't it would be all worth it; the fighting, deaths, scarring, etc.Yet...The world keeps moving on.





	

Maybe it was just who they were - naturally self conscious and worry some - or maybe it was the toll of many, many years of war and fighting that drove people to their weakest.

Or maybe it was something else entirely. Everyone is different; you can't just categorise people into two separate categories.

For Lithuania, it was his years of war and oppression under Russia. He was naturally a strong and confident person, but after hundreds of years, he had changed.

For Poland, he was naturally self conscious, or maybe he was just shy at first. Either way, the fighting had changed who he was.

None of the fighting was worth it, was it?

That was a common thought amoung the nations. It may have seemed worth t at the time, but they always regretted it later.

How can you hurt the only constants in your long life? Seems like it would be hard.

"Hey, Toris?" Feliks whispered, somehow almost hoping that Lithuania wouldn't answer.

"... Yes?" Lithuania responded almost as quietly as Poland had started the conversation.

The two were currently lying in a pile of blankets and pillows, thanks to (surprisingly) Lithuania's suggestion, in a sunroom; of course it was night now, though.

Poland went silent for a moment, or two, before speaking again. "What are we...? It seems stupid to ask, but..."

Lithuania sighed, and looked over at Poland. "I have been wondering myself, too, Feliks. What are we?"

Poland looked away from Lithuania's gaze. "I don't know..."

"Neither do I." Lithuania whispered.

Poland hugged Lithuania instead of responding. It didn't mean anything symbolic, really, so don't get your hopes up. He was really just looking for a kind of comfort.

Lithuania hugged back, not really allowing himself to fall asleep until Poland did.

As Poland's breathing evened out, he brushed his lips along his hair. "I think we're fine without a word or two, to describe us, Feliks... Goodnight..."

~~

They allowed themselves to sleep in late, which had been a rare occurrence lately. The sleep was needed.

Poland managed to wake up first, but didn't get up from their makeshift bed. He drifted in and out of sleep a few times until Lithuania woke up.

Lithuania smiled sleepily, causing Poland to smile back. "Hey..."

"Hey." Poland responded.

"I want food." Lithuania murmured.

"So do I."

"Who's going to get it?"

Poland shrugged halfheartedly. "I'm not sure. I just want to stay here..."

Lithuania nodded in agreement. "Mhm..."

Poland took Lithuania's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll both get it later."

"Okay."

~

Later turned into about two hours of small talk and cuddling, which was openly welcomed on both sides.

The two were now in the kitchen after they reluctantly got up.

Lithuania prepared breakfast; although it was almost lunchtime. Poland had wanted to help, but Lithuania hadn't let him (Poland had made breakfast last time).

So Poland just kept up the conversation. It wasn't hard like it was years and years before; they had gotten used to each other after a while.

"Hey, Liet?" Poland began as Lithuania set the food on the table. "How does life manage to continue on normally after wars and stuff...? It doesn't make sense."

"I- Where did this come from?" Lithuania asked.

Poland gave a small shrug. "I don't know... I'm just wondering..."

Lithuania sighed. "Well, I assume everyone just wants to make everything feel as normal as possible... To stay positive."

"How do they stay positive?"

"They don't live forever." Lithuania pointed out.

"Neither do we." Poland countered.

"We live longer than them. Way longer."

"That's true..." Poland admitted. "But I still don think it makes sense."

Lithuania ran a hand through his hair. "Neither do I..."

~~

The two had many scars, from countless battles. Some the two even inflicted on each other in the past, but they tried not to bring those occasions up.

Both Lithuania and Poland had seen each other's scars countless times over the years; whether it had been by accident or by choice of their relationship. Maybe a few times it had been because of the situation (that didn't happen too often).

When they were younger, they were proud of the scars they wore; they had fought in a battle! They were strong! As they grew up, though, and the scars multiplied, they became ashamed of them - it was unusual for someone who looked their age to have so many.

The scars would never break open again, that was certain, and they never really hurt physically (besides for a select few), but looking at them definitely had an emotional effect.

For a while they did talk of them; maybe it was a source of therapy. They rarely did now, as it really didn't do anything. The only time they did talk about them was if the other needed some sort of comfort in that aspect.

Out of the two, Lithuania had the worst scars. Poland still had quite a bit, but definitely not as much as his partner.

It had been hard, at first, to see the other with that much damage, but it didn't affect them in anyway.

Everyone has scars.

And they are all beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a wonderful song about how people who have been deemed ugly by society need to know they're beautiful and loved, and then turned it into this. I hope you guys are happy.


End file.
